Don't Mistrust the Dreaming Dream
by Wednesdaay
Summary: It all started with a dream...A dream that caused 12 year old Usagi Tsukino to go on an adventure, one which will change her life forever...Chapter 1 UP


**A/N:** Well, I've decided to start another fanfic :dodges flying rotten tomatoes: Yes, I know, **FINISH THE OTHER FICS FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **But this fic I will definitely finish, since I have to do this for school…read the A/N at the bottom of the page for more details…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon!!!

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Do you believe in the power of dreams? Most cannot even remember their dreams, but some do. Some people, like a twelve year old girl called Usagi Tsukino. Usagi is the fifth child in a family of five girls and three boys. Their mother had died giving birth to Tavian, and their father had tried his best in raising his eight children, so most of the work at home was done by the older children. Their names are, oldest to youngest: Prima (F, 18), Renjiro (M, 17), Trinity (F, 15), Shirou (M, 13), Usagi (F, 12), June (F, 8), Nanami (F, 4) and Tavian (M, 3).

It was just another boring day in the Tsukino household. Well…boring to them, at least, but not to others. In fact, to others who have only one or two siblings, the Tsukino household is an absolute nightmare. I mean, imagine you have seven other annoying brothers and sisters. One or two is enough for most. I wouldn't know, because I'm an only child, so I'll leave you to your imagination on that subject. Now, back to the original subject. As usual, the Tsukino household was in chaos. Nanami and Tavian had decided to bring in some rats they had caught outside, and now Prima and Trinity had to catch them. Renjiro wouldn't do it because he's dead scared of rats, especially their long tails. Shirou, Usagi and June were doing their homework. How was beyond anyone's guess, with Renjiro's shrieks when a rat came near him, to Nanami's and Tavian's laughing (they laugh really loud).

"Shirou! Usagi! Catch that rat!" Trinity pointed at a rat that had scampered towards where the two and their younger sister were doing their homework. The three of them cast a bored eye over the proceedings before them, and then went back to doing homework. Trinity sighed. She should've guessed they weren't going to do anything.

Soon, the rats were captured and released outside, and the Tsukino household quieted down and went to sleep.

Inside one of the numerous rooms, Usagi had trouble sleeping. And when she finally fell asleep, she dreamed a nightmare.

…_**World of Dreams**_**…**

"_Where am I?" She thought. All around her there seemed to be a deep red haze. Stretching her hands out, she found the haze was made of water. Soon, the watery haze disappeared, and Usagi could see where she was. It was a bedroom. Her bedroom, with all its furniture in place. But it seemed…distorted, like it wasn't real._

"_Welcome…" A feminine voice echoed. Usagi looked around. There was no one in sight. The voice, however, continued. "To the World of Dreams. We are the Dream Demons, here to show you a nightmare…" The voice laughed, and was soon joined by many others, all laughing at Usagi._

"_Princess…" Usagi suddenly heard a voice. Turning around, she found herself face to face with three girls, one with waist-length raven hair, another with brown hair which was up in a ponytail, and the last one had waist-length blonde hair and a red ribbon. _

"_Princess?" Usagi looked around to make sure they weren't talking to someone else. There was no one behind her, and so Usagi assumed they were talking to her. "I'm not a Princess!"_

_The three mysterious girls ignored her. The raven haired one then spoke, "Princess, I'm sorry but we can't always be there to protect you. We're going to return to our planets now. To Mars!" The blonde then spoke, "To Venus!" Then lastly the brown haired one said, "To Jupiter!" The three then vanished, leaving nothing except the echoes of their voices._

_The bed Usagi was on then turned slowly as she came face to face with a girl who had short blue hair. _

"_Who - Who are you?" Usagi whispered. Like the other three, the blue haired girl ignored her._

"_Princess, I'm leaving now, for Mercury. The times we had together were really fun, but with people, you have to say goodbye someday. It's only a matter of whether it's sooner or later." And she too disappeared._

"_What? Do you mean there's life on Mars? And Venus, Jupiter and Mercury?" Usagi didn't believe her ears. These girls lived on planets? Now I call them girls because they didn't look any older than Usagi. In other words, they were twelve years old. _

"_It's the enemy! Come! We must defend the Princess!" A myrtle-colour haired woman said. She looked around twenty. Soon, a young girl with purple hair appeared. _

"_Agreed," She whispered. Her face bore no expression, but her eyes showed determination and something else Usagi couldn't make out. The two vanished together into the haze._

"_Everyone's going to die." Another voice, a masculine-sounding voice, but still noticeably female, said. She was soon visible to Usagi. She had short blonde hair and was wearing black clothes and cape._

"_There are beings of darkness that cannot be destroyed." Another voice said. The voice belonged to an aquamarine-haired woman. She was clothed in the same attire as the blonde woman. Both looked no older than fifteen. _

"_What are you talking about? And what are you?" Usagi had noticed that both of the women's skins were just a shade away from being pure white._

"_We're Undead!" Both of then shouted at the same time. Usagi started, and fell backwards onto her bed. _

**A/N: **YAHAHAHAHA! I love stealing ideas from Seramyu!!! If you don't know what Seramyu is, look at my profile :) Even the title's not mine…It's a translated quote from Sailor Moon SuperS and Seramyu…

QQ:sweatdrop: You're a thief, you know…

I know. :wears a smug look:

QQ:sigh:

Oh, and a little note: This fanfic is adapted from a fantasy story I have to write at school

(which explains why Usagi is doing her homework). It is copied word for word, except for the names. The names I used in my school fic are listed below :)

Usagi - Kaiaka Aella  
Rei - Candice  
Ami - Icy  
Makoto - Chapala  
Minako - Anabella  
Haruka - Andrea   
Michiru - Amphitrite  
Setsuna - Horacia  
Hotaru - Veronika

The next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
